Punishment
by superhackaninja5
Summary: missing scene between 3x04 and 3x05. Peter decides to punish Felix for letting Baelfire get away..with a little help from his Shadow.


Title:Punishment

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:R

Summary:missing scene between 3x04 and 3x05. Peter decides to punish Felix for letting Baelfire get away..with a little help from his Shadow.

Warnings:dark themes, smut, slash, mildly dub-con, orgasm denial, top!peter, BDSM, NSFW, canon-twisting. That should about cover it.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. But Pan and Felix are my babies.

So this is my first attempt at writing Panlix smut(not counting the random blowjob in my around the corner fic). Let me know what you think. And Pan's Shadow is probably traumatized from what it witnesses here. Just saying.

AND OMG I WAS LAUGHING SO FUCKING HARD WHILE WRITING THIS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. I have brain damage.

* * *

Felix thrashed violently in protest as gossamer black fingers coiled around his thin, bony wrists, pinning him to the ground at his leader's feet. "What-what are you doing?"he questioned confusedly, only mildly fearful as the Shadow's master advanced toward in him in a vaguely predatory manner.

Peter's lips curled in a smirk at the sight of Felix trapped, showing his sharp, pointed teeth. "You let Baelfire get away,"he stated in a growl, eyes gleaming with reproof. He nudged Felix's thighs apart with the toe of his boot, sinking down to rest between them and winding his fingers into his Lost Boy's emerald scarf, "You need to be punished,"

The blonde's clothes suddenly vanished and he screamed when the Shadow pressed against him, the sensation like icy needles stabbing into his bare skin. He recoiled, trying to get away from the unexpected agony, but the combination of the Shadow's power and Peter's unnatural strength held him firmly in place. "Take it like a big boy, Felix,"Pan purred darkly, scraping down the blonde's exposed chest with his nails, leaving behind an angry red trail that lead down to his groin, "Struggling will only provoke the Shadow further. You of all people should know that,"

An uncharacteristic mewl left Felix's lips as Peter's teeth sank into the bottom one, pulling it out so his tongue could slip inside the blonde's mouth. The shorter male's other hand pulled the scarf tight, cutting off the other's air supply and roughly forcing his head back, deepening the kiss and devouring Felix's lips as if he had been starving for them.

The sudden assault on his mouth made Felix dizzy, not to mention the deprivation of air. He gasped into Pan's mouth, squirming underneath him and trying desperately to free himself from the Shadow's grasp. It was useless, of course, though and all he succeeded in doing was injuring himself further.

Peter pulled back, still biting at Felix's mouth and only marginally loosening his grip on the taller's throat. "You look good like this, Felix,"he crooned approvingly, hooking a hand under the blonde's thigh and lifting it over his hip. He smirked when he felt Felix harden against his stomach as he lowered his lips next to the boy's ear, nipping harshly at the lobe. A husky chuckle slid from his lips, apparently amused by this. "Are you enjoying it?"

"N-no,"Felix stuttered, hesitating far too much for his reply to be entirely truthful. Peter's smirk turned cruel as he reached down to unlace his tights, pressing his own hardness against Felix's cleft. "You know how much I hate lies, Felix,"he chided lowly, leisurely rolling his hips forward to grind against the blonde's ass, making Felix whimper, half in pain, and half in pleasure.

"I'm not-ah!"the loyal Lost Boy's words cut off midway through, ending in another desperate, needy sound as Peter thrust into him with one sharp, unforgiving motion. He bucked helplessly, fingers clenching and nails digging into his own palms as he struggled not to scream.

His restraint dissipated completely when Peter began fucking him thoroughly, ramming into him without mercy;he cried out again, back rising from the ground with an arch that almost had Peter worrying for the condition of his spine. He didn't let up, though;if anything, he drove into Felix even harder, pressing down on his shoulders as his pace increased-and so did the volume of Felix's moans.

"Dishonesty is a sin, you know,"he growled against the blonde's cheek, tongue tracing his jawline, followed closely by a rough scrape of teeth. Felix could only keen, completely vulnerable under Pan- and the Shadow's torture. But he would have been lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. His helplessness only served to make it that much better.

His cries increased even more when Peter's thin hand snaked in between their bodies and wrapped around his shaft, stroking along the veins before his thumb rubbed teasingly over the leaking slit.

"Peter,"he panted hoarsely, voice raw with sexual pain and from overuse as his thighs quivered on either side of Pan's waist. He rocked against the hand that continued to stroke him, a scream tearing itself from his abused lips when Peter's cock found that particular bundle of nerves inside of him.

His vision whitened as Peter kept hitting his prostate;it was far too much. He wasn't even sure if he was moaning or sobbing anymore;it wasn't everyone who could get him to scream for them. What black magic existed to make sex this good?

"Do you want to come for me, Felix?"Peter all but cooed, teeth grinding down on every patch of skin he could reach, stopping just short of breaking it. "Should I let you?After all, this is supposed to be a punishment," "Please, please, please,"Felix pleaded breathlessly, heels digging into Pan's back as he thrust desperately into the hand that his leader was using to drive him closer and closer to his peak.

Peter cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide with deceptive innocence as he pretended to consider the decision. "No, you know, I don't think so,"he hissed vindictively after a moment of pondering, nails dragging ruthlessly over the underside of Felix's dripping length, smearing pre-come over it and making the taller boy let out another choked scream. His smirk was almost bestial as he dug his nails into the base, preventing Felix from reaching his release just as he was about to come. "I think that that will be your punishment,"he decided with a cruel gleam in his dark eyes.

Felix whimpered piteously as Peter kept thrusting into him, growing harsher and harsher by the second and he cried out brokenly when he felt teeth pierce the side of his neck. Peter hummed with satisfaction as he came inside Felix, riding out every last drop and still keeping the Lost Boy right on the edge. "No coming until I say so,"he reminded the taller boy, speaking smugly against his neck as he lapped at the trail of blood that had leaked out. Felix whined again as he pulled out swiftly, getting to his feet.

Already perfectly immaculate again and with a malicious smile tugging at the corner of his pink lips, he tossed a nod to his shadow and turned on his heel. He then walked away without a backward glance, leaving Felix naked on the ground, trembling with unsatisfied lust.

* * *

pahahaha this was fun to write. Not sure how I feel about it, though.


End file.
